Beth/Gallery
Clothes and Designs Beth.png Beth in space suit helmet lights on.png Main model Beth in space suit.png Modelsheet - Beth-Half Awake in Bathrobe.png BW103 model Beth Squirrel.png BW105 model Beth gown.png tumblr_m3oe10wx3X1r59fvyo1_1280.jpg 3xthnwif83aukdab2y3m.jpg Beth Hologram as a Princess.png|Princess Beth Beth Hologram, 30% Sexier.png|30% Sexy Beth Beth Hologram, 40% Sexier.png|40% Sexy Beth Beth Hologram at 9000%.png|9000% Sexy Beth Concept Art Beth Mouths.jpg Bravest Warriors Bathing Suits.jpg Plum Concept.png Bravest02.jpg Bravestwarriors.jpg Bethcolor.jpg Screenshots Time Slime Time slime bravest warriors ep 1 season 1 youtube 0001.jpg time_slime_bravest_warriors_ep_1_season_1_youtube_0006.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 1 Season 1 - Time Slime_0002.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 1 Season 1 - Time Slime 0003.jpg Time slime bravest warriors ep 1 season 1 youtube 0005.jpg Emotion Lord Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0003.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0015.jpg Butter Lettuce Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0018.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007_0011.jpg|Princess Beth Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0012.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0008.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0020.jpg|"I'm going back to bed." Memory Donk Bravest Warriors ep 4 season 1 - Memory Donk 005 0001.jpg Bravest Warriors theme_song 001_0002.jpg Bravest Warriors theme_song 003_0002.jpg Bravest Warriors theme_song 003_0003.jpg The Bunless Bravest Warriors ep 5 season 1 - The Bunless 021 0001.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 5 season 1 - The Bunless 022 0011.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 5 season 1 - The Bunless 022 0004.jpg Lavarinth Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 013_0001.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 017 0007.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 017_0014.jpg Gas-Powered Stick Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 001_0001.jpg|"Belly flop!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(2).png Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 002_0001.jpg BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(3).png BW_-_Gas-Powered Stick (10).png|"I can't wait to get my Hover Car permit." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(22).png|"Lord almighty. I knew you guys couldn't handle it if I brought Plum over." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(26).png|"Aaaaah! Impossibear has a Gas-Powered Stick!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(27).png|"Gas-Powered Stick! Ooh!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(34).png|"Come on Plum, let's go hang out in my room before we get pregnant." Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 004 0003.jpg BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(57).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(59).png Dan Before Time Bravest Warriors Ep 8 season 1 - Dan Before Time 0012.jpg Bravest Warriors Ep 8 season 1 - Dan Before Time 0013.jpg BW - Dan Before Time 04.png Bravest Warriors Ep 8 season 1 - Dan Before Time 0007.jpg BW - Dan Before Time 10.png|"Or you can stop the Lizard-Boys from eating my expensive cheese. That turned them into Lizard-Boys." BW - Dan Before Time 11.png|"No way. He's probably going to the future to french kiss himself." BW - Dan Before Time 14.png|"Gross!" BW - Dan Before Time 15.png BW - Dan Before Time 17.png|"But there are other memories. Dark memories that are not the shiz." BW - Dan Before Time 18.png BW - Dan Before Time 34.png|"Peep this simulation I made." BW - Dan Before Time 40.png|"Heh heh. You're gonna punt children." BW - Dan Before Time 42.png|"Yeah, yeah! Right on!" BW - Dan Before Time 43.png Bravest Warriors Ep 8 season 1 - Dan Before Time 0003.jpg|"What if you create a temporal paradox or something that could like, destroy the fabric of space and time?" BW - Dan Before Time 44.png BW - Dan Before Time 45.png BW - Dan Before Time 46.png BW - Dan Before Time 48.png|"This happens every time you invent a time machine." BW - Dan Before Time 49.png|"I'm gonna go feed the Lizard-Boys." Cereal Master Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master 0002.jpg|6 Year old Beth Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master 0011.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master 0012.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master 0013.jpg Cereal_Master_9.png|Jinx! Ultra Wankershim BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_1.png BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_3.PNG|"Molecule stable." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_4.PNG|"I didn't think it was possible, but Wankershim has become an independent life form!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_15.PNG|"He got big fast." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_18.PNG|"What if Wankershim keeps expanding infinitely? Who knows what might happen?" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_25.5.png|"What's the "Dawning" of Wankershim?" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_27.PNG|"What happens then?" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_28.PNG|"Oh, the end of reality as we know it..." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_29.PNG|"...you lucky mortals! Today we all become..." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_30.PNG|"...singing one with Wankershim." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_36.PNG|"But why would--''breath Dude please don't magically apply clothes to me." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_37.PNG|"You want to know about Wankershim, then set up an MV-12 Assertive Reactor. It's answer all your questions." BW - Ultra Wankershim 48.PNG|"There's gotta be something we can do." BW - Ultra Wankershim 49.PNG|"I like myself too much to become a tiny piece of a giant elf." BW - Ultra Wankershim 58.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 65.PNG|"How do you work this thing?" BW - Ultra Wankershim 66.PNG|"I got it!" BW - Ultra Wankershim 73.PNG|"Whoaaahhh!" BW - Ultra Wankershim 75.PNG|"This is...amazing!!" BW - Ultra Wankershim 77.PNG|"Yee dee dee woo doo doo!" BW - Ultra Wankershim 78.PNG|"You're looking at Beth? And you're crying." BW - Ultra Wankershim 86.PNG|"Is it over? Are we one with Wankershim?" BW - Ultra Wankershim 91.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 92.PNG Catbug BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_2.png|"But science tells us the universe goes forever." BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_5.png|"We all know it's been proven, but we still can't comprehend it." BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_7.png|"Our brains just weren't designed to understand the concept of "Forever". BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_10.png|"Ohhh yeah...he hasn't moved since." BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_11.png|"I feel like I should ride him more often..." BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_12.png|"...but he's always so...blown away." BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_14.png BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_15.png|"AHH! Danny!" BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_16.png BW - Catbug (Ep) 19.PNG Catbug (episode) 4.png|"They been sending Catbug back with presents?" BW - Catbug (Ep) 32.PNG|"Chris, We are alive. Love, Mom and Dad." BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_43.png|"Are they really okay in the See-Through Zone?" BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_45.png|"Did you see my dad?" BW - Catbug (Ep) 49.PNG|"Don't eat that!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 52.PNG|"I've never seen anything like this." BW - Catbug (Ep) 66.PNG|"The laws of space-time don't apply. Trying to control this thing is kinda like trying to make oatmeal cry." BW - Catbug (Ep) 98.PNG|"sighs I haven't given up yet. I think I'm gonna go outside and visit my horse." BW - Catbug (Ep) 100.PNG BW - Catbug (Ep) 103.PNG Artwork by Natasha Allegri 6896658396 4f19c47102 z.jpg Artwork by Natasha Allegri.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries